


17

by Locolate



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	17

陆陆续续有人凑到那对年轻漂亮的男女附近，都是些看着就有权有钱的中年人。  
孙策也不刻意去隐藏自己的位置。周瑜或许也有看见他，而孙策就是要他看见。  
还有一个瞬间，周瑜和孙策的视线对上了。孙策直勾勾望着他，他却似乎不为所动，低下头去，躲了开来。

赵恒江出来的时候，那位女士便放开了周瑜的手，颇为优雅地往赵恒江身边走了过去。赵恒江挽着他的妻子，介绍了他的儿女。哥哥叫赵历阳，妹妹则是赵丹阳。  
孙策瞄了那两位两眼，很快失去了兴趣。他往周瑜隐匿的角落里看，挺容易就找到了周瑜。孙策主观上从来不觉得那些谁谁发着光有多耀眼的描述靠谱——他只是普通地看了过去，而周瑜轻而易举抓到了他的眼球。或许也是所有不经意看过去的人的眼睛都会不自觉地往他身上粘上。  
孙策看了一会儿才想起，周异就站在周瑜的旁边。赵恒江说话的时候，常常不自觉地往那个方向看。  
他甚至没有恍然大悟的感觉。当然就应该是这样。对于他们这些人来说，婚姻关系是一种牢固的结盟方式——就像冯璐玲和她的父亲，也是这么认为的。  
而释然也说不上。他足够自信，本来也不觉得周瑜真的会对别的谁有兴趣。  
但这不代表他就不生气了。

赵恒江长篇大论完之后，赵家小姐跟着她的父兄应酬。  
孙策早就把来这儿的初衷忘得一干二净——冯璐玲身边男士环绕，全是献殷勤的，冯先生也乐得如此，两个人都当做之前的约定不曾发生。冯璐玲不知道这些弯弯绕绕，只当自己跟孙策是真没有缘分，而孙策也确实不如她预想中的在意她。  
孙策往周瑜那边走去，就差几步时，他就看见周异向周瑜示意了一下，说你去跟赵丹阳站一起。你以为一会儿就行了？做戏当然要做全场。  
周瑜犹豫了一下，说了句我去上洗手间。  
他说得足够小声，孙策没有听清。  
孙策只知道周瑜没有往赵丹阳那边去。

周瑜才出来宴会厅的门，就被孙策截住了。  
“也不打个招呼？”孙策还是笑——他总是爱笑，可从来没有这种不带多少温度的冷笑。  
“阿策——”  
“这个时候就这么叫我了？”孙策打断了他，“想解释？”  
“……”周瑜沉默几秒，最后说，“你知道是怎么回事。我只是——”  
“我就是他妈的知道。”孙策扯过周瑜的领口，“我就是他妈的知道才站在这里。你又怎么以为？你以为我是觉得你喜欢她才跟你在这儿吵架的？”  
周瑜皱起眉，伸出手去抓着孙策手腕，挣了几下，没挣开来，小声说：“别在这里吵好吗。”  
孙策又笑：“哦？你挑个地方？”  
周瑜没立刻回答，低着头，想了想才说：“你别闹了，我等一下还得回去……”  
“行，”孙策松开手，又立刻抓住他手腕，强势地拉着就走，“你不找，我给你找。”  
周瑜从来没见过这样的孙策，找不到应对的方法。孙策力气很大，但好像之前从来没有对他这样用过——他怎么甩都甩不开孙策，被拉着走得踉跄。来往的有不少酒店服务人员，说不定有哪个认得他，他又不再有反抗，乖乖顺着孙策步伐走。  
他又语速很快地说：“……我明天有个客户要见，就在附近，我想着今晚应该不会太早结束，订了个房间。”  
孙策什么都没说，最后两个人拉着手，停在了电梯厅。  
周瑜报了个房号，说，“2604”。

其实周瑜早该预料到。  
他的爱人本就不是什么温柔体贴类型，是个切切实实看心情办事的人。孙策跟自己在一起的时候大多时间都挺开心，自然待他也好到他再挑剔都无话可说。  
但换句话说，孙策生起气来，也会很可怕。  
孙策沉着脸，在门关上后依旧没放开周瑜的手。周瑜又用力挣扎了几下，孙策回过头来看了他，说：“这么想跟我划清关系？”  
他望了一眼房间里的大床，说：“连房都开好了。是不是没想到还有我坏你好事？”  
“你能不能别这样？”周瑜精神本来一直紧绷着，现在也没完全松开，“看见床就想这些？你把我当什么人？”  
“是你把我当什么人！”孙策反问，又将周瑜拉了过来，甩在了床上，“你不是把我当炮友？我看见床就只能想到上床有什么奇怪的？”  
周瑜看着孙策欺身而上，而后将自己压在了柔软的床垫上。在孙策的怒气之下，他想他是在害怕。他没忍住小声说了句，“阿策”。  
孙策却依旧没有心软，不怎么耐心地扯开那件本没有多少褶皱的衬衫的扣子。一枚精致的扣子掉了出去，在地毯上打了个转就停了下来。孙策顿了顿，说：“你这么叫我，我就会心软？”  
他继续说：“是你太天真，还是你觉得我就有这么天真，嗯？你之前大多数时候都直接说的‘孙策’，这时候又给我装了？”  
周瑜身上已经没有什么衣物了。他浑身赤裸，胸膛随着急促的呼吸起伏，眼睛红了一圈，还有些发抖，看起来实在可怜。  
孙策还是不忍心，闭上眼睛吻了上去。周瑜很乖巧地微微张开了口，等待着孙策的攻城略地。  
这样刻意的讨好只让孙策觉得可笑和讽刺。他将手指往周瑜后穴摸去——其实说起来他们一共做过的次数好像也没有那么多，只是与生俱来的某种契合让他们在床上像多年老情人一般了解对方。  
周瑜身上已经没有什么衣物了。他浑身赤裸，胸膛随着急促的呼吸起伏，眼睛红了一圈，还有些发抖，看起来实在可怜。  
孙策还是不忍心，闭上眼睛吻了上去。周瑜很乖巧地微微张开了口，等待着孙策的攻城略地。  
这样刻意的讨好只让孙策觉得可笑和讽刺。他将手指往周瑜后穴摸去——其实说起来他们一共做过的次数好像也没有那么多，只是与生俱来的某种契合让他们做爱时更懂得对方的需求与喜好。孙策并没有将他那手指直直捅入那窄小的入口，反而在那脆弱的小穴门口轻轻打转，一下下磨软了、磨到身下的身体都反射性地摆动腰肢，渴求着他的进入，他才慢慢地开始开拓他所爱之人的身体。  
周瑜抬起头来，只能看见孙策毛茸茸的头顶。他甚至不太敢叫孙策的名字——往日的甜蜜没有化作乌有，只是在此时此刻全部变了质，而罪魁祸首正是自己。  
如果他真的在感情上完全听从父亲的安排，那么孙策到底是什么呢？结婚之前的最后狂欢？还是甚至可以延续到结婚之后偷情的对象？——都绝不是孙策可以忍受的。  
孙策进入他的时候却很温柔。周瑜感受到那粗大的阴茎撑开他的后穴，带来了丝丝痛感。周瑜下意识动了动腰，想要调整姿势，孙策却不理他，按着他的腰不让他动，又已经开始抽送。  
他们到底契合度太高，快感很快就取代了痛感，周瑜只觉得下面发涨，伸出手去想摸几下。孙策又卡住他的手，声音发哑：“这么快就有感觉？你下面倒比你本人要有情有义些。”  
周瑜本就眼圈红红，现在好像又攒了更多的水液，眼睛亮晶晶的，好像马上就要哭了。他不太高兴，张开嘴要说，“孙策”。可他哪能像平时一样说着疏离淡漠的话，出来的声音全染上情欲，一点震慑力都没有——孙策可还在往他敏感处顶，忍下代表色欲的呻吟已经让他耗尽权力。  
很快他就浑身发抖。他又扒在孙策肩上，嘴中终于流出些伤风败俗的语气词。他还没来得及跟他生气的爱人求饶，孙策就握住了他的性器，堵住了发泄口，在他耳边说：“她见没见过你这样？”  
周瑜抖得更加厉害，开口带了哭腔：“你别——”  
“你家给你安排了多少个？”孙策不让他继续说，继续问，“是不是都见过你这样？”  
周瑜掉下眼泪来，喘着气，说不出话来。他显然想不出什么回答来，只是喊了好几遍孙策名字。他像是溺水的人在呼救，只有叫孙策的名字才能获得救赎。  
孙策还是心软——他总是心软——松开了禁锢着周瑜性器的手。它可怜地吐出些精液，还有些沾在了孙策身上。孙策又气又心疼，心不在焉地继续下身略显凶狠地抽插，草草地射了出来。

孙策自觉他应该立刻翻身离开，可又舍不得。  
他知道周瑜会生气。而他自己肯定也会发脾气，根本不是什么时候温存的时机。可他也怕。他怕要是现在不多看几眼，以后就再也没有机会了。  
过了好一会儿，周瑜才缓了过来。没有了喘气声，周围变得很安静。  
周瑜很果断地下了床，一言不发，要往浴室走。  
孙策没有看他，他不知道自己的眼神是什么样的。他听见周瑜走了两步，然后——  
是周瑜摔在地毯上一声闷响。地毯很柔软，周瑜也不重，声音不大。  
孙策立刻起了身，还颇为紧张，往周瑜身边去。他伸出手去，想要拉周瑜起来。  
周瑜却也不理他，自己站了起来，慢慢地、一步一步地往浴室走去。刚刚孙策射进去的精液从后穴中一点点流了出来，顺着大腿往下落。  
很色情也很美。可只能引起孙策一阵烦躁，他说：“你生什么气？我说错一个字你不会反驳？”  
周瑜转过身来，说：“是我有错。……但那也不是你那样说我的理由。”  
“我不信你没感觉出来。”孙策盯着他，说，“我他妈的就是要你一句话。”  
周瑜又往孙策那边走了一步。孙策这才真的好好看遍了他的全身。周瑜认认真真地望着他眼睛，说：“我没有那么随便。”他又抽了抽鼻子，说，“我很爱你。”  
孙策说：“然后呢？”  
周瑜不说话了。  
孙策也往周瑜那儿走了一步，他们挨得很近，几乎要贴上了。孙策低声说：“然后我希望我和你在一起。我们在一起之后，在你喜欢的地方定居下来。我最近想，我手上有个新产品的设计，再加上你，我们就可以打拼出点什么来……算了，这样不好。还是等我产品真成功了，你再过来。然后我会变得很有名，我就要告诉全世界，你是我爱人。”  
“……你看，这就是我和你的区别。”孙策又退后几步，捡起了扔在地上的衣服，装作无所谓地说，“你就根本没想过有我的未来是什么样子的。你总是想着利益最大化——演过这一时，你不仅能应付你爸，过后你还能找我上床，真他妈两全其美。”  
他穿上衣服，把领带胡乱地塞进口袋里，最后说了句“算了吧”，走出了2604房。  
周瑜始终没给他答案。


End file.
